


She Lives In Daydreams With Me

by perrienova



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Witchcraft, mentions of depression and anxiety, one mention of suicide, their relationship is mostly platonic but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/pseuds/perrienova
Summary: Perrie is a witch struggling with mental illness, and Jade is the Spirit of the Water.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	She Lives In Daydreams With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @lookuplaughing's Fine Line challenged. Lightly inspired by She by Harry Styles.

Perrie’s altar was chaotic, she knew. She had her shrine to each element in its respective corner of the map, air in the east, fire in the south, earth in the west, and water in the north. But each shrine was filled to the brim with items. She had over twenty candles in her fire shrine, candle wax dripped and hardened onto the surface of the coffee table/chest of drawers she used as an altar. She had several houseplants in the earth section, jars of rain water, stream water, ocean water, and more in the water shrine, and every type of incense imaginable for air. It was an organized mess and Perrie couldn’t love it more. 

Perrie’s mental health had never been the strongest. She had struggled greatly with depression and anxiety since she was twelve. She viewed witchcraft as a coping mechanism. Most recently, she was trying to avoid another hospitalization. She couldn’t afford it, emotionally or financially. 

That is why on this particular night, Perrie lit the northernmost candle on her altar, dipping her fingers in her jar of rain water before setting her hands on her criss-crossed legs. 

“Spirit of Water, please hear my prayers. Thank you for the good day I had last week, I could feel your hand at work. I’ve come to you because I need help. I’m not doing well again, and I’m in therapy, I’m on my meds and everything, but I know I need more help. I need your guidance. My depression is at an eight out of ten, my anxiety’s up there too. I have no motivation for anything, and I want to work, I want to get out of bed and be productive, but it’s just so hard. So please, I ask for your help and guidance.” 

Perrie sighed. She closed her eyes and meditated for a while, needing the moment of peace it brought. Her heart rate was high and she could feel herself on the verge of an anxiety attack with an unknown cause. 

Suddenly, Perrie felt a set of arms around her shoulders. 

Perrie screamed. 

Stumbling forward, Perrie turned around to find a woman with caramel brown wild curly hair, eyes soft and gentle and kind. 

“I heard you,” the woman spoke. 

“What the fuck.” 

“I heard you,” the woman repeated. “The ache in your voice, I could feel it in my soul. I’m here to help.”

“You heard me,” Perrie said, cogs turning in her brain. “You’re - Spirit of Water?”

“I go by many names. Call me Jade,” the woman - Jade - said. 

“That’s an earth stone,” Perrie said, almost automatically. 

“The elements work as one, love. What belongs to the Earth belongs to the Water.” 

“You’re here because you heard my prayer?” 

“Yes. You asked for my guidance, and I offer it to you.”

Perrie believed her witchcraft was real but she didn’t think it was this real. She thought about looking up the side effects of her meds, wondering if hallucinations was one of them. But it was like something within her called out to this woman, it felt her presence and knew her to be real, to be what she said she was. 

“What can I do to get better? Besides what I’m already doing?” 

Jade held Perrie’s hands in hers. “I can feel the medication you’re on. It’s wrong.”

“I need to be on medication so I don’t kill myself.”

“No, not being on medication. You’re on the wrong medication. It’s not right for your body, it’s not going to be effective. Your therapist too, she helps with the anxiety but not the depression.”

“How do you know that?” Perrie asked.

“I can see it, love. You’ve been anxious about hurting his feelings by finding a new therapist. I grant you peace here, you will not hurt him. Start looking for a new therapist.”

Perrie nodded with her mouth slightly agape, in awe of this woman, this spirit. 

“You don’t want to go back to the psychiatric hospital,” Jade stated. 

“I can’t afford it.” 

“Talk to your parents. The fastest way to get your medication figured out is by going to the hospital. Your parents will pay for it if you ask. They love you so much, you have no idea.” 

Perrie started tearing up. This was more than she had ever thought she’d receive. 

“Can I hug you now?” Jade asked. 

Perrie nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. Jade wrapped her arms around Perrie, pulling her in close. 

Perrie went to the hospital two days later, and a week after that she was home with new medication and a new therapist. Her parents took care of everything just as Jade said they would. Perrie just had to reach out. 

That night, Perrie sat down at her altar and lit the northernmost candle once again. She dipped her fingers in rain water before praying. 

“Spirit of the Water, Jade...hear my prayer. Thank you for what you did for me. I don’t know how often you make house calls, but I’d like to thank you in person if you have the time. I’m feeling hopeful for the first time in years.” 

Perrie felt arms around her shoulders, and she relaxed back into them. Jade kissed Perrie’s head gently. 

“I’m so glad you’re doing better,” Jade said. 

“Thanks to you.”

“No, thanks to yourself. You did the hard parts, I just gave you advice.” 

“I needed the advice. Thank you. So much.”

Perrie turned around to face Jade. 

“I don’t have much in the way of offerings as I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I made you these.”

Perrie grabbed the plate of brownies. Jade grinned. 

“Thank you, love. You made us all these months ago and we adored them.”

Perrie had forgotten that. She couldn’t believe Jade remembered. Jade ate a brownie happily, splitting it in half and giving it to Perrie. Perrie smiled as she ate her half.

Every few days, Perrie would pray to Jade, and Jade would appear. Sometimes they’d talk about Perrie’s emotional wellbeing, sometimes they would share the offering Perrie had made, but no matter what, Perrie felt most at peace and comforted when Jade was there. Perrie hoped Jade would keep coming back, that this was something she could get used to. 

It was.


End file.
